


A Raylla Reunion

by theycallmestephlee



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Headcanon, Raylla, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee
Summary: After the City Drop, our girls decide they're gonna bust Scylla out.Find me on tumblr at shipinist-ship for more Raylla and MFS content.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 330





	A Raylla Reunion

Raelle bounced her leg anxiously in an attempt to distract herself. Her body hummed with her anger as she fought to keep her emotions, her _powers,_ in check.

Tally glanced at her nervously out of the corner of her eye, before her gaze shifted to Abigail, who sat staring into the abyss.

“I guess the military isn’t quite what we all thought it was,” Tally said.

“This is _exactly_ what I thought this place was,” Raelle said, her voice low and almost imperceptibly laced with power. She cleared her throat before she continued. “Libba is only the beginning.”

“So, how do we get Scylla out?” Abigail said quietly, rousing herself from her near catatonic state.

Raelle’s head shot over to her. “What?”

Abigail met her gaze evenly. “Scylla. We’re getting her out.”

Raelle cocked her head to the side as her heart rate increased.

“You’re willing to defy the military? To defy _Alder_?” She said.

“Alder has turned us into murderers... Libba-” She cut off. “That shouldn’t have happened. And that’s on Alder.” Her eyes found Tally before she looked back at Raelle. “And I don’t care if Scylla is Spree. She clearly has her reasons and I’m starting to think they might be good reasons. And I know she’s in love with you. And you with her. That’s enough for me. No one else dies.”

Tally opened her mouth to speak, but just gave a curt nod instead.

“I-Seriously?” Raelle said, her eyes wide.

“We’re a unit. No. More than that. We’re family,” Abigail said.

* * *

A hesitant smile found its way onto Raelle’s face as her breath came in ragged heaves.

“Not to be a downer,” Tally interjected, “but, we don’t even know where she is.”

Raelle’s gaze fell to the floor as Abigail looked pensive.

They were silent a moment.

“You said Scylla had contacted you when we were at the beach,” Abigail said. “You tried to show me your hand. What was that?”

“Before the wedding, when I gave Scyl the charm I made,” Raelle said, her voice cracking, “Scylla gave me a gift too.” She held out her hand and traced her palm. “A mark on my hand in the shape of an S. She said it was so that she could always say hi to me, wherever I am. Normally you can’t see it. But that night, the salva night, it-it was there. I’m positive she was trying to contact me. To let me know she was alive.”

“How does it work?” Tally asked.

“I don’t know. She said it was something she cooked up, so I don’t think it’s exactly canon.”

“When has what is considered canon ever made a difference to you anyways?” Abigail said with a proud grin.

“So then, why don’t you use your non-canon abilities to like, create a back door or reverse engineer it or whatever?” Tally said.

“That could work,” Abigail said. “If Scylla created it specifically with you in mind, then it could be tuned to you and your powers. So, you should be able to contact her as well. It shouldn’t just be a one way street. And maybe you can use that to get a sense of where she is.”

Raelle traced an S along her hand as she stared at it and sighed.

“Worth a try,” she said.

Tally and Abigail both nodded encouragingly.

Raelle’s finger continued to trace the S onto her hand as she focused.

“Ask and it shall be given you,” she chanted, her voice thick with power. “Seek and ye shall find. Knock and it shall be opened unto you.”

The lights in their room began to flicker as energy started to build up around them.

Tally and Abigail exchanged nervous glances. 

“For everyone that asketh receiveth and he that seeketh, findeth. And to him that knocks, it shall be open.”

A flash of electricity arced across the room, causing Tally to yelp in surprise, before they were all left in darkness.

“Scylla?” Raelle breathed.

She opened her eyes to see Scylla seated in front of her, strapped to the same chair as before.

Scylla was slumped over, unmoving except for a gentle rise and fall with her breath.

“Scylla?” Raelle said more firmly.

“Scylla?” Tally’s voice was distant. “What does she mean Scylla? There’s no one else in here.”

“She must be able to see her in her mind.” Abigail replied, her voice just as far away.

“Scylla,” Raelle repeated, taking a step toward the chair.

Her actual body moved, but the image of Scylla in front of her did not grow closer.

“Scylla!” She cried out in frustration.

“Raelle?” Scylla mumbled as she began to stir.

Scylla slowly lifted her head, squinting in the bright light of the spotlights shining in her face.

Suddenly her eyes went wide.

“Raelle!” She said again. 

Her hands reached for Raelle, but stopped with a clank as the restraints reached their limits. 

She fought them a moment before Raelle said, “You can see me?”

“Of course I can see you. Why won’t you come closer? I want to touch you...” Her voice broke. “Wh-You’re not really here, are you?”

Raelle swallowed tightly past the lump growing in her throat. 

“No. I’m in my room with Tally and Abigail. We’re gonna find a way to get you out, Scyl. Tal, Abbi and me. But we need to figure out where you are first. Do you have any idea?”

Scylla’s blue eyes lost focus as she peered up at Raelle.

“You’re not really here... Are you not real? Just a hallucination?” Scylla whispered, a tear streaking down her cheek. “They broke me, Rae. With you.”

Raelle tried to take another step forward, but still didn’t get any closer to Scylla. She growled in frustration as she fought back her own tears.

“No! Scyl, I’m not a hallucination! I’m using the mark you gave me. See?” She held up her hand, the mark glowing fiercely in the dim light.

Scylla’s brows narrowed as they focused on the mark. Her eyes shone as understanding blossomed through her.

“That-This shouldn’t be possible. I can guarantee this room has enchantments on it to prevent this very thing. How are you fighting through it?”

“I have no real idea what I’m doing, Scyl. I just am,” Raelle said.

Scylla’s eyes grew round.

“Do you know where you are?” Raelle repeated. “Where they’re keeping you?”

Scylla blinked. “No. But my guess is underground. Likely near the Necro Complex.”

Raelle nodded. “Ok. We’ll start there then. Near the entrance.”

“I wish I could hold you,” Scylla said, her voice cracking.

Raelle swallowed, her chin beginning to tremble. “I do too... I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We’ll find you soon. I promise,” Raelle said, her voice strengthening in her resolve.

She blinked and found herself back in her room, though she knew she had never really left.

The lights blinked back on a moment later.

Tally and Abigail squinted at her in the sudden bright light, anticipation and worry clear on their faces.

“You saw Scylla?” Abigail asked.

Raelle nodded.

“What did she say?” Asked Tally. “Does she know where she’s being held?”

“No. But she thinks it’s underground, near the Necro Complex.”

“That creepy tomb looking thing?” Abigail asked with a shiver.

Raelle shrugged. “Necros,” She said matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.

“Can we even get inside there? Isn’t there like no door? And how will we even know where to look?” Tally asked.

“You,” Abigail said after a moment.

“I-What? Me?” Tally blinked in surprise.

“Adil said it. You’re an amazingly gifted seer, Tal. If anyone can _see_ where they’re keeping Scylla, it’s you.”

Tally stared at her blankly.

“Ok so, what? We go and Tally scans around near the complex and then... what?” Raelle asked, gesturing vaguely.

“Adil,” said Abigail. “He can get us in with his stealth mode thing.”

“Oh Abigail you _are_ brilliant,” Raelle said. “Truly living up to your Bellweather name right now. Even if it is to commit what may or may not be considered treason.”

Abigail frowned. “I’m trying not to think about that. But come on, we need to find Adil.”

It was surprisingly easy for Abigail to convince Adil to help them. And the four of them soon found themselves standing outside of the entrance to the Necro Complex.

“Are you sure you’re up for helping us?” Raelle asked Adil.

“You saved Khalida’s life,” he replied. “Of course I’ll help you.”

Raelle gave a nervous nod, remembering the oddity that Adil was giving her credit for.

“Let’s go,” Abigail said. “Tally, what do you see?”

Tally focused a moment before letting out a breath of surprise.

“What? What is it?” Raelle asked.

“There is _so_ much underground here. Hallways criss-crossing everywhere.”

“Necros seem to like it underground. And they have a thing for mushrooms,” Raelle said.

“’Cause that’s not weird,” Abigail said.

“They occupy the underworld. Life becomes death which becomes life again,” Raelle whispered.

Both Tally and Abigail shot her perplexed looks, but she shook her head and waved them away.

They walked a ways away as Tally scanned the earth beneath their feet, searching for anything akin to a prison.

“Anything, Tal?” Raelle asked after a while.

“No. I don’t think so. Not ye-That’s weird.”

“What?” Asked Abigail.

“There,” Tally pointed. “There’s something there, but it’s like my eyes can’t focus on it. Like, it doesn’t _want_ me to focus on it.”

“That could be it,” Raelle said. “Scylla mentioned the room is likely enchanted against outsiders.”

“Then how did you get in to talk to her?” Adil asked.

Raelle shrugged.

“Tally, map out how we get there as we walk back to the entrance,” said Abigail.

They made their way back, Tally memorizing their intended path as they went.

“Ok, let’s go check it out,” Abigail said as they neared the tomb. “Adil-”

“What in the goddess’s name are you all doing out here?” A voice interrupted.

Raelle growled when she saw Quartermaine standing nearing the entrance to the Necro Complex.

“You!” She said, an edge of power slipping into her voice as she approached Quartermaine. “Where is Scylla? We’re going to get her out.”

“You will fail,” Quartermaine responded evenly.

A gust of wind kicked up around them as Raelle suppressed a snarl.

“Even if you do find her,” Quartermaine continued, “she’s being held in one of the most secure rooms in the world. You’ll never get her out. Not with all of you left intact. And what good would that do? After everything that’s happened recently? You’re strong, Raelle. But you’re not _that_ strong.”

Raelle gritted her teeth, but then found her bottom lip quivering.

“ _Please_ ,” she pleaded, her voice wavering. “You know how much I love her. You _have_ to. Because you used me to break her, didn’t you?”

Anacostia swallowed tightly, the others shifting uncomfortably around her.

Quartermaine felt the military grade armor around her heart begin to crack.

“I won’t let you get yourselves killed,” she said.

“You-”

Quartermaine held up her hand, forestalling any more arguments out of Raelle.

“Go to the clearing on the south side of the forest and wait. I’ll meet you there.”

“But-”

“Go!” She said, the forest echoing with the force of her power.

Raelle frowned, but turned to leave.

 _When she leaves, we can just have Adil make us invisible and sneak in anyways,_ she thought.

“Not you, Adil,” Quartermaine said. “You come with me.”

Adil gave them all an apologetic look and followed Quartermaine as she entered the complex.

Raelle’s jaw bulged in her anger.

“What now?” She spat.

“We should probably go to the clearing, like Quartermaine said,” said Tally.

“Might as well,” Abigail said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Our chances of actually getting Scylla out of there just dropped significantly without Adil.”

Raelle kicked at a tree root in frustration. “Fucking Quartermaine.”

“Maybe she wants to help,” Tally suggested softly.

Raelle snorted derisively. “Quartermaine is the reason she’s in there in the first place! She’s the one who’s been torturing her!” She shouted.

“True but... She seemed legitimately concerned,” Tally said. “I don’t believe she’s as uncaring as you think she is.”

They made it to the clearing Quartermaine was referring to and Raelle spent the next hour or so pacing around its perimeter like an agitated wild animal. The look in her eyes was certainly wild.

“What time is it?” Tally asked with a yawn.

“0400 hours,” Abigail said. “Will you _sit down_ , Raelle?”

“God damn, Quartermaine. She better not just be screwing with us. I swea-”

“Someone’s coming,” Tally said suddenly.

She turned her head toward the woods and the other two followed her line of sight.

A moment later, Adil appeared, his hand on Quartermaine’s shoulder as she supported-

“Scylla!” Raelle cried out, sprinting across the clearing to her.

Scylla’s head perked up at the sound of Raelle’s voice and she let go of Quartermaine, only to fall into Raelle’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” Raelle said, a sob escaping her as she kissed Scylla deeply. “Oh god, I’ve got you.”

Scylla clung desperately to Raelle, her legs giving out as she kissed Raelle back.

Raelle continued to smother her in kisses as they slowly sank to their knees. Scylla was clearly too weak to stand.

Raelle rocked Scylla back and forth as they cried in each other’s arms.

The others shuffled about as they watched the scene before them.

Adil looked like he wasn’t quite sure where he should be looking.

Tears glistened in Tally’s eyes.

And even Abigail’s lip quivered at the sight.

“I love you,” Raelle whispered, kissing Scylla desperately.

She looked up at Quartermaine, who was watching them with a just barely less than stoic expression.

“Thank you,” Raelle said with a sob. “Thank you!”

Quartermaine swallowed tightly and gave a curt nod.

“She’s weak from torture and lack of food and water,” she said. “She could use a fixer.”

“I can do it,” Raelle said with a sniffle. “I can fix you. Do you trust me?” She asked Scylla, pressing their foreheads together

“Of course I trust you,” Scylla breathed. “I love you.”

Raelle nodded and placed her hands on Scylla’s cheeks, cupping her face as she kissed her again, slowly.

When the kiss ended, she pressed their foreheads together once more.

“When you pass through the waters, I will be with you. And when you pass through the rivers, they will not sweep over you,” she said, power thrumming through her and into Scylla.

With a gasp they linked and Raelle felt herself begin to weaken as she took on Scylla’s infirmities.

“When you walk through the fire, you will not be burned. The flames will not set you ablaze,” she continued, but froze as an image of a younger Scylla flitted about in her mind.

The image of Scylla laughed with a man and a woman. The man had a striking resemblance to Scylla, but the woman’s eyes were the same brilliant, penetratingly blue as Scylla’s. 

Raelle marveled at the calm, content feeling that washed over her.

That content feeling vanished as the image shattered, the sounds of screams filling her head. Scylla’s screams as she watched her parents be slaughtered by witches in military uniforms.

Raw pain and fear clouded her senses.

The image changed again to one of Scylla holding a balloon in the middle of a crowded mall.

Indecision mixed with hatred and pain and... regret.

Raelle grunted as she watched the aftermath of that balloon play out. She fought against the images and soon found herself staring at... _herself_.

The intense feeling of love that overcame her as she stared up at herself was not her own.

More images came in flashes.

Raelle and Scylla as they floated in the air on salva.

The two of them as they cuddled together in Scylla’s bed.

Scylla picking Raelle up and spinning her.

Dancing together at the Bellweather wedding.

The images ended and Raelle released Scylla with a loud sob wracking through her body.

They both fell to the ground, breathing heavily, side by side.

“Raelle, I’ve done things...” Scylla said hesitantly.

“I don’t care,” Raelle replied, stifling another sob. “I saw what I needed to see and felt what I needed to feel. And I don’t care. I love you.”

Scylla let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Goddess, I love you too!” She said and kissed Raelle fiercely.

Raelle trembled.

“You took too much onto yourself,” Scylla said with a frown, gathering her into a hug. “On top of breaking through some _very_ strong enchantments just to talk to me. You’re going to exhaust yourself.”

“I’m ok,” Raelle replied, her voice a bit muffled as she snuggled into Scylla’s chest.

Scylla leaned back to look into Raelle’s eyes in the meager morning light.

“You have _no_ _idea_ how powerful you are, do you?” she said.

Raelle gazed into those eyes she loved so much for a moment before she buried her face in Scylla’s neck.

“Sorry to interrupt, ladies,” Quartermaine said. “But the sun’s rising. And you need to get out of here. They’ll be looking for you. I’ll do my best to throw them off your scent, but it will only be a matter of time.”

Scylla and Raelle shakily helped each other to stand.

Raelle wiped at the tear stains on Scylla’s cheek before she kissed her again and grabbed her hand, turning to Abigail.

“You two be safe going back,” she said.

“What are you talking about?” Abigail replied. “We’re coming with you.”

“I-”

“We’re family,” Abigail interjected. “Sisters.” She glanced at Tally, who gave her a fierce smile and a curt nod. “And we’re coming with you.”

Raelle just stared at her for a moment before Scylla squeezed her hand, bringing her back to herself.

Finally, she grinned at Abigail. “Let’s go then.”


End file.
